Broken Pieces
by Harry Pottica
Summary: Hermione Granger needed to find herself. Deciding to not go back to school and spending time in self-discovery instead, she finds that she enjoys life more when out of control... WARNING: Smut & Heavy BDSM Scene - Not for Underage Readers


**A.N. ****Well, this story kind of took on a mind of it's own. I wasn't planning on writing this as a BDSM scene, it just went there. I'm not sure if this will remain a one-shot or whether I will write something further for it. If you want more of this story, let me know. If heavy BDSM, especially pain-play, isn't your thing, then skip this one. I've got other stories on the way that don't involve that at all. If this is your thing, then I hope you enjoy! Suggestions, comments, constructive criticism or requests? Leave a review or message me. :-) Obligatory I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does and she doesn't share.**

**Please note: I don't condone the way that these characters go about fulfilling their desires. They are fictional teenagers in a magical world. Stay safe.**

**Broken Pieces**

It had been a year since Hermione's focus had shattered. Most people, Hermione included, would say that it was a good thing though, as her focus had been on defeating Voldemort. But the success of said focus left a gap in her life. She was now free to choose what to do with her life, and that freedom had started to drive her insane. When Harry said that he wasn't going back to school and was instead going to take some time to himself to recover from the war, Hermione was very quickly on board. Recovery. That sounded like a reasonable thing to do and was a quick way to make people stop questioning her about her life plans. It seemed to wake people up to the fact that the war was won by teenagers. Teenagers who had done things that adults should have done for them. Teenagers who were now coping with PTSD and needed some space.

Space. That's what they needed, and so Harry quickly bought a house in a muggle district, far away from prying magical eyes. Ron and Hermione were both consulted on the purchase and both prepared to move in with him. A few days before moving day, Ron informed them that he was going to move in with George instead, as he was needed there. Both Harry and Hermione understood and gave him a permanent invitation to visit whenever he needed time. Ron agreed and then Harry and Hermione moved in themselves.

As time went on, they both grew accustomed to living together. Meals were arranged easily and chores were shared without fuss. Kreacher came to live with them when Harry rented Grimmauld Place out to a young wizarding family. Kreacher was somehow far more fond of the two of them after moving in, Hermione being known to him as 'The Lady Mudblood' and Harry as 'Master Half-Blood', and he took care of the garden out the back and only took a small share of the chores at Hermione's insistence. Ron's visits became far more infrequent as he took over the running of the shop with George. Now it was more of a fortnightly dinner that often included George as well. For the rest of the time, it was simply Harry, Hermione and Kreacher.

This arrangement gave Hermione the time to try and find a new focus, a task that she threw herself into. However, that process of self-discovery had led her down a path she hadn't realised was there, a path that she realised that she wanted to take. Over the year, she had delved into researching about her new obsession and had come a conclusion: she was going to let herself choose this option for herself and do what she wanted rather than the expectations of what society had for her. The next step down that path, however, was the door in front of her

'You can do this, Hermione,' she reassured herself. 'It's just one step at a time, as per the plan. That's all you need to do. Step one, knock on the door!"

Hermione quickly reached up and gave a sharp rap on the bedroom door in front of her. She tensed as she heard footsteps quietly padding towards her. She almost turned and ran but stopped herself. The door swung open and she was suddenly faced with black hair and round spectacles.

"You ok?" Harry asked. Hermione couldn't get her mouth to move as she tried to form the words she had deliberated over for so long. She shook her head, tongue still tied, a blush forming on her face.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, concern flashing onto his face. "Nightmares again?"

"Sort of," she managed to get out. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Harry said, swinging his door wide open and ushering her inside. He shut the door and slipped past her into the room, quickly flattening the blanket on his bed. He sat on the end and patted next to him. She quickly sat and found her mouth dry up again. With a nervous swallow, she looked up and saw Harry looking at her, a worried frown etched on his face.

"What's going on, Hermione?" Harry asked, concern evident in his tone. "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous and don't know how to start," she said. "I've been planning out how to have this conversation with you for over a month and I still don't know how to stop sounding like an idiot. I mean, I know you wouldn't hate me for being honest with you; which is, quite frankly, the reason I am talking to you and not just keeping this bottled up inside despite feeling like it would be best if this were never mentioned. Ever. But, after considering it fully, I realised that you were the type of friend who wouldn't want me to keep stressing over it and just talk to you. Plus, you're a boy and that generally means that you prefer blunt honesty over stressing and hints. Also, with boys, I'm led to believe that you find it easier to talk about these kind of topics and scenarios than girls do. Though, I won't try and categorise you into any set parameter or assume your decisions for you. If you want to stop this conversation at any point, you are free to do so and I don't think any less of you. So, you won't hate me, will you?"

Harry sat still, staring at her blankly for a moment. He blinked and then responded, "Hermione, despite only understanding less than half of what you just said, I can tell you, without a shadow of a doubt, that I won't hate you. Though, I think it would be greatly beneficial to the both of us if I knew what you wanted to discuss."

"Right, of course," said Hermione, cheeks pinking once more. "Well, you know how we've just been living here for almost a year now and haven't really done much except recover from the war. Well, due to the fact that neither of us is seeing anybody or has had any significant relationship in their life, I was wanting to propose a change in circumstances."

Harry took a moment to let it sink in, scratching his day-old stubble thoughtfully. "So, you're wanting to move out?" he asked.

"No!" Hermione said, eyebrows jumping into her scalp. "That's not what I meant at all. Not those circumstances. The circumstances of our personal life are what I'm referring to."

"Which circumstances exactly?" Harry asked, confusion wrought on his face. "I have to admit, Hermione, I'm still rather confused."

"The circumstances of our personal relationship," Hermione said softly, looking determinedly at her knees.

"Oh, those circumstances," Harry said. He nodded slowly, eyes staring straight ahead. "And, just to ensure that we're on the same page, what change are you proposing?"

"A sexual relationship," she said, cheeks now a solid crimson.

"Ah, I see," said Harry. He went silent for what felt like an age to Hermione. She could swear that her heartbeat was audible to those in the next room also.

"Let me see if I have this straight," Harry finally said, enunciating each word clearly. "As we haven't had a sexual relationship previously, I am assuming you want to start one. All clear so far?"

Hermione nodded, daring to look him in the eye. She saw no judgement there, only a steady reassurance. A small pulse of hope surged in her chest at the sight of his calm demeanour.

"And, I noticed that you only specified a sexual relationship, not a romantic one," Harry said. "So, I am assuming you want a friends-with-benefits style arrangement. Two for two?"

Hermione blushed once more, unable to fight the shame she felt at what she knew he must think of her. She let her head drop and eyes close as she tried to regain control of her complexion. Her eyes sprung open again as a hand touched her chin, pulling her gaze up to meet his.

"Hey," he said, "don't be embarrassed. I appreciate you talking to me about this. Thank you."

She couldn't fight the smile that broke into her face as Harry pulled her into a hug. Relief crashed over her and tears started falling down her cheeks. She buried her face in his chest and let his shirt soak the drops away. He held her tight and stroked her back gently.

"Can I ask why now?" Harry said after a while. "I mean, it's been a year, as you said, and I don't know what's changed recently to cause this. Or was it something that happened a while ago that you've been keeping to yourself?"

"I don't think it's anything in particular that's changed recently," she said, sitting up straight once more. "I've just been feeling rather lost, you know. All my life I was working towards something, school grades, learning what magic was, OWLs, the list goes on. And then it was the war. Now it's over and I don't know what my next goal is. Should I get my NEWTs, go for a job with the ministry, study for a muggle degree at a university? I don't know anymore, except that I know I don't want to do any those. I just want to keep recovering. However, I don't know if I am recovering if I don't do something recovery-like. So, I decided I should try and get to know myself to see what I wanted and who I was now that I wasn't working towards a goal and..."

Hermione stopped, looking Harry in the eye. "Sorry, I'm just rambling and I think I might be getting overly emotional again."

Harry pulled her back into his arms and then lay back on the bed. Her head nestled onto his shoulder comfortably and she felt strangely secure.

"That better?" Harry asked. She nodded, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Now, ramble away. I'm not going anywhere and I'm curious to hear what you learned about yourself, Miss Hermione-with-no-goals."

"Well, that's just it," she said. "I learned I didn't know anything about myself. I thought I liked being in control, but I discovered I don't want responsibility, only focused directions. I thought I wanted to change the world, but I realised I didn't know what I wanted to change it to. Like the house elves, for example. I thought they needed to be free as that's what is true for humans. But, after many late-night conversations with Kreacher over tea and biscuits, I realised that was their choice to be servants and they were happy with having made their choice. Who was I to take away their freedom of choice? So, I chucked out the rule book on what was right and what was wrong and looked at everything as a case-by-case basis. My world came tumbling down. I thought I was doing what was right in so many things and, therefore, I would be happy. But I wasn't."

"Like what?" Harry prompted when she fell into silence.

"Like getting perfect grades in school," she said. "I got them, but I was burned out working for them and didn't enjoy my time as much. Don't get me wrong, I still love learning, but not forced learning like that. Also, I thought I would be happy being the perfect angel who follows the rules and societal norms, but I'm not. I thought I was naturally a prude, but-"

Hermione cut off what she was saying, the stupid blush from before overwhelming her cheeks. Oh, how she wished she could just talk normally about this like Harry seemed to be able to. She knew he didn't judge her, but she judged herself enough for the two of them.

"Bu-u-ut..." Harry said, looking down at her.

"But I'm not," she whispered. "Not at all."

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked. "I can't say I would call myself a prude either. Maybe I'm just a regular teenage boy, god knows, but I've always had my own wild fantasies too."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Heck, you remember what Fleur looked like in the bathing suit? There were many things I thought of after seeing that. Don't get me wrong, lovely girl and a great friend, but your imagination is your own and never hurt anybody, right?"

"I guess not," Hermione agreed. "I just always thought that all this was wrong before and so I'm surprised at myself for wanting it."

"So that's why you came to me? To figure yourself out?"

"Kind of, I guess," she said. "I figured you'd be someone I could trust enough to do stuff with at least."

"Can I ask, why do you want a friends-with-benefits arrangement and not a romantic one though? I would have thought you'd want to find someone to date to go through all that with."

"That's where it gets complicated," she said. "You see, it's not that I don't want any kind of romance, it's more that I that if romance got mixed in, I wouldn't be able to get the type of sexual relationship I wanted."

"I'm confused," Harry said. "You want to explore your fantasies with someone you trust but also with someone who won't be feeling anything romantic for you. How does that work? What is it that you want?"

"Oh god," Hermione groaned, covering her face with her hands. "This is so embarrassing."

"Hmm, pretty sure you were going to have to tell me either way if this arrangement was going to work," Harry said. He pried her hands from her face and looked down at her. "What do you want, Miss Hermione-with-no-goals?"

This was it, the moment she feared. The moment he would realise how depraved a human being she was and reject her. He words stuck in her throat, unable to get past the unbelievable tightness that stopped her from talk.

"Hermione?"

She looked up into Harry's eyes and saw warmth and care. This was the person who had never rejected her so far, and he wouldn't start now. She found the ability to speak once more.

"Remember what I said before about the elves?"

Harry nodded. "How they were happy being slaves?"

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I thought about it a lot, and I realised how freeing that would be. Not making choices or working out the perfect options. Just going along, following whatever directions they were given. No more worrying or stressing. A simple life."

"That's your fantasy?" Harry asked incredulously. "Cleaning and doing housework?"

"Don't be a prat," Hermione said, poking him in the side. "Just let me finish. I was thinking about it and then started listing pros and cons, you know, to see what it would be like. A big con was that it would be humiliating and you would be subject to someone's whims. Punished for transgressions or mistakes. That's what I was thinking about what it would be like when I realised what I fantasied."

Hermione paused. Her bravery was wavering once more so she quickly rushed out the next words. "That's what my fantasy is," she said. "Being used sexually without any control. Someone else being in control of my life and treating me like they would a house elf or some sort of harem girl. Punished if I did wrong or didn't please sufficiently."

She stopped, eyes squeezed tightly shut and face pressed into Harry's side. She listened to Harry's heartbeat, so quiet compared to her own. Harry still didn't answer after a long pause, but his hand began gently stroking her shoulder. She slowly started to relax and dared to peek up at his face. He was staring at the ceiling, no obvious signs of disgust or loathing on his face. He suddenly lowered his gaze to hers and moved his hand from stroking her shoulder to stroking her hair. His gaze was gentle and Hermione felt her fear wash away.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" she said. Harry chuckled softly.

"I can't say I was," he said, a soft smile softening his face. "But I have to say that I feel like a pretty shitty friend to not have seen how much you've changed in the past year. I've been far too self-absorbed and didn't pay any attention to what was going on for you."

"Don't say that!" she said. "You needed your time and I needed my space. We've both got our issues that we're working through and you shouldn't make mine more important than yours."

"You're my closest friend, Hermione," he said. "What you're going through will always be important to me."

Hermione smiled. His words sparked a warmth that spread through her. "So, you don't hate me?" she asked.

"Definitely not," Harry said. "I'm still trying to sort it all out in my mind, but there's shame in wanting what you want. It's surprising, seeing how far you have come from the opposite direction; but, I guess that's what happens when you bottle things up inside you and deny your real feelings. To clarify, though, when you were talking about being punished, we're not talking about slamming your ears in the oven door, are we?"

Hermione let out a loud snort of laughter at the mental picture appearing in her mind. "No, no, no," she said. "Not at all. More of a sexual or humiliating punishment."

"Like what exactly?" Harry asked. Hermione suddenly felt like she was going burst into flames if the heat in her cheeks was any inclination.

"Umm, well, things like, uh, spanking my, uh, vulva or, um, pinching my nipples and breasts," she said, barely able to get the words out. "Or even worse things than that, but all sexual."

"That sounds painful," Harry said, his voice soft. "You enjoy that?"

"Partly yes and partly no," she said, glad he was still so calm. "Pain for me turns into pleasure when I'm turned on. I'm a masochist like that. The punishment side is not being able to control it so that it only gets focused on me getting off. If the punishers drags it out, not allowing me to use it to orgasm, that's when it becomes punishment. I also like the after affects of it happening, the tenderness but mainly the release of enjoying what I want. But that's why it can't be a romantic relationship, see? Could you imagine doing that to someone you loved like that?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "To be honest," he said, "I'd never even considered it until now. But, if that's what they enjoyed, then yes. I think I could do that to make them happy."

Harry went silent, and Hermione's brain spun into overload. Was more than what she had hoped possible? Her mind started going through a list of reasons it wouldn't work when Harry's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hermione, if you could have all that, and also have a romantic relationship on top of it, would you?"

Hermione's heart felt like it skipped a hundred beats. Did he actually offer her that? She looked up into his eyes and saw him gazing seriously back.

"Do you mean that?" she whispered, still in shock. "Are you asking about us? Or about a hypothetical situation?"

"About us," Harry said. He reached over a cupped her face gently, running his thumb across her cheek. "I love you dearly, Hermione, and I don't think it's just as a friend. I'm scared of losing you or damaging our friendship, but I don't think we could damage our friendship enough to lose each other. You've told me what you want, and I want to be able to give it to you. But I also want more. I want to be able to know that I will always come home to you, that I'll always have you to talk to and that I can make you smile in a way nobody else can. Are you willing to try?"

Hermione felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest. A million questions were screaming in her mind. She wanted desperately to say yes, but something held her back.

"But Harry, what if we try this and mixing romance and what I want doesn't work?" she asked. "I mean, it's going to be difficult to reconcile being all sweet and doing this kind of thing, isn't it?"

"From what you've said, I gather that you don't want to compromise on being yourself," Harry said. "But I think you are compromising in settling for only one aspect of what you want. Tell me truly, what would you choose if you could have everything you wanted?"

The silence seemed to drag out for an age. The truth was, Hermione didn't know what she wanted. After hearing Harry's words, she realised that parts of her wanted different things. That fact alone frustrated Hermione. She'd planned this for so long, only for Harry to get her all mixed up because she hadn't thought about everything.

"I don't know," she blurted. Harry moved at her sudden words, looking down at her eyes once more. "I thought I knew, but I guess I didn't. Part of me just wants to explore who I am without inhibition, but another part wants to have someone there to kiss me goodnight."

"Then date me," Harry said. "We'll take it one step at a time. If things aren't balancing properly, we'll fix them."

"Ok," she said. It was out before she even realised she said it. A goofy grin lit up Harry's face and she could feel the same on hers. Harry lifted himself up onto one elbow, leaning over her. His eyes sparkled with an uncontained happiness.

"Really?" he asked. He gently moved a strand hair off her face and captivated her with his gaze. Hermione had to remind herself to breathe as her brain tried to put a coherent thought together.

"Yes," she whispered. "I want to date you, and figure this out. I-"

Her words were cut off by a gentle kiss that took her breath away and left her feeling cross-eyed. Harry leant back and looked down at her, eliciting a whimper from her as she realised the kiss had ended.

"Before we go much further, you'll need to tell me how to treat you and what kind of limits you have and want," Harry said. "Because I don't understand how this whole, out-of-control thing works for you. There's just one main rule that I want in place: if you want anything to stop or to change, you let me know immediately. Ok?"

Hermione couldn't help it, she started crying. It was all too much, too much happiness all at once. Harry quickly pulled her into a hug, looking at her with concern.

"I'm fine," she said, struggling to get the words out between tears. "I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed with how great you're being."

Harry's sigh and relieved smile brought a round of giggles out of her. "And I agree with your rule," she said. "From what I understand, the common practice is to have safe words where it means that whatever is going on is to stop. I think an appropriate choice of words would be red, orange and green. Do you agree?"

"I'm glad you've got a lot more of an idea of what to do than I do," Harry said. "And, Merlin, warn a guy before you burst into tears of happiness, you know? I think I had a heart attack."

Hermione giggles and stroked his chest gently. Their eyes met and she could feel the happiness coming from him.

"Red, orange, green," Harry said. "Ok. I like that. Orange is for keep going but nothing extra?"

"Yes," she said. "Don't stop what you're doing, just be careful. If I'm gagged and tied up then we can just work with a click of the fingers. One click, red, two clicks, orange, three clicks, green."

"Gagged and tied up?" Harry asked, his eyebrows raised. She blushed and he smirked. "Have some ideas of what you'd like already?"

She nodded slightly, breathing hitched. Harry was looking at her in a predatory way and it was doing things to her. He reached over to her jaw and held her firmly. That moment was when Hermione realised Harry was starting to get what she meant. She lay still, face and neck muscles rigid, as Harry let his hand run down her neck, stroking it firmly.

"This is what you want, isn't it," Harry whispered, watching her carefully. He must have seen something in her eyes to give away her answer because he smiled suddenly. "Ok. Let me know what you absolutely don't want and then we can work out how this will work."

"Ok," Hermione said, struggling to find her voice. The things he was doing to her. "As for actual set limits, please don't do anything to with bodily waste."

Harry gave a grimace. "Definitely. What else?"

"Uh, no permanent damage to my body or at least without checking with me first."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "What kind of permanent damage would you be saying yes to?"

"Oh, I mean, like a piercing that you want me to get," she said. "Or a tattoo. Not like chopping off my finger or anything. For example, I have several piercings already."

"Ok," Harry said, the shock leaving his face once more. "Anything else?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment," Hermione said. "Oh, nudity or this kind of behaviour in front of anyone we know. I'm wanting this private for now. It took me long enough to tell you. I know I'm an exhibitionist at heart but I'm not ready for it to be public knowledge. One step at a time."

Hermione paused as Harry nodded. "That's it, though," she said. "If I think of anything, I'll let you know."

"Ok, then I want to know a few things," Harry said. He gave her a predatory look that sent a thrill down her spine. "You want me to treat you like I own you, using you as I see fit, right? No limits on that?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, her breath deepening as her excitement increased. "As I said, pretend I'm your sex slave that's nothing more than a way to get you off," she said. "A harem girl or prostitute."

"And you like pain," Harry continued. "What kinds of pain are we talking about?"

"Pain that hurts my genitals, tits, arse, anus or other sensitive areas is all good," she said. Harry raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Anything that doesn't involve heavy damage like cutting into the flesh I'm ok with. Things like needles are fine though, but knives aren't. Hot wax is fine but boiling water isn't. You biting me would be fine but a dog doing it wouldn't. Things that you do and control that aren't instantly severely damaging are more than acceptable, but that's my limit. Does that make sense?"

"I think I get what you meant about permanent damage now," said Harry. "So, for example, if I wanted you naked, getting spanked and fucked at the same time, that would be all ok?"

Hermione felt her breath start to become shaky as she nodded. Harry's eyes seemed to drill into her own, making sure she was aware of what she was asking. "And, with all of that, if I don't please you perfectly, I want to be punished for it. I guess I am like a house elf like that. I want to make you happy because you treating me like this makes me happy."

"Ok, then I think I should know what I'm getting with this arrangement," Harry said. "You mentioned piercings, and I don't see any. Where are they?"

"My nipples," she whispered. "And my belly button. And, and, my clit."

"Ouch," said Harry. "That would have hurt. Did you enjoy getting it?"

Hermione felt her face burn as she nodded, eyes downcast. Harry chuckled and his hand quickly lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "No shame, Hermione," he said gently. "Remember that, ok? Now, we won't be doing anything like that yet; but, do needles really excite you and do you want to do more with them some time?"

Hermione couldn't help the blush but she did manage to keep looking Harry in the eye as she nodded. "Ok, good to know," Harry said. "Now, I think I should check out your piercings myself."

Hermione struggled to keep herself from letting out a squeak of excitement or any other embarrassing noise as Harry stood up from the bed and pointed to the floor next to him. She scrambled to stand where he pointed before he was suddenly in her personal space. He reached out to her side and grabbed hold of her tank top before pausing.

"Now, as we're going through a lot of firsts right now, I want you to be absolutely clear with me on things," he said. "Exposing you; treating you like property; using your body for my own entertainment; embarrassing and humiliating you; hurting you, especially in sexual ways; and giving you orders that you have to follow out exactly: these are all things that are not only green, but very much desired by you. Correct?"

As Harry started listing things he planned for her, Hermione's mind went into overdrive. Harry seemed to have picked up what she wanted a lot quicker than she had predicted. As what he said registered in her brain, her body responded accordingly and she felt her blood rush to her more sensitive regions. She responded with a fervent nod to Harry's question, begging him with her eyes to not be teasing her.

"Good, then I want to set one rule: I'll treat you like my plaything, my whore, unless you tell me you want to be treated how I would normally treat a girlfriend. If you tell me that, instantly we switch to the normal, boyfriend and girlfriend part of our relationship. Understood?"

She nodded once more as Harry gave her a tender look before his expression suddenly hardened. She felt herself go weak at the knees as Harry gripped her tank top in his hands and ripped it apart, exposing her bra-covered torso.

"I don't believe that whore's wear clothing very often," Harry said, his eyes roaming over her exposed flesh. "From now on, no clothing worn at home unless we have visitors and no underwear worn at all. Ever. Now, show me your piercings."

Hermione trembled as she quickly pinched the skin on her belly to show off the small studs. She had a purple-stoned stud in her belly button with a sparkling clear stud coming out of the skin an inch below as the other end of the bar in her skin. Harry flicked her hands away and pushed her chest back so that she was sticking her belly out instead. He gave a very deliberate look at it before nodding his approval. He stood, staring at her for a moment before speaking once more.

"You have others, correct?" he asked. She nodded. "I told you to show me them all. Why aren't you?"

"I, er, umm," she stuttered. Harry's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"I don't think you're taking this very seriously," he said, his voice a lot deeper than normal. "Can you not handle it already?"

"Please, let me make it up to you," she said quickly, fear gripping her. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I just, I'm not used to this yet. But I'll get better."

"You've got five seconds to show me all your piercings," Harry said, his eyes boring into hers. Hermione leapt into action, tearing off her bra without unclipping it and yanking off her shorts and panties. She stood with her hands at her sides and legs parted, hoping she was quick enough. Her heart raced as Harry stepped up to her. He grabbed her breasts, turning and feeling them. Her breasts were too large for his hands to cup them fully, but he gripped and twisted them as if inspecting them for flaws. Her small, pink nipples were rock hard and protruding, showing off the rings pierced through them. Harry gripped her nipples and pulled and twisted, eliciting a shocked gasp from her. The pain was shocking but she felt it quickly morph into pleasure as her body became excited, causing her to almost release a moan of gratification.

Harry let go of her nipples and she looked into his stare as he seemed to study something deep inside her. She barely registered the movement in her peripheral vision before a sharp 'slap' hit her ears and her pussy felt like it was on fire. She started to bend over in shock but Harry's hand was still cupping her sex and he pulled her back up straight. Her eyes were watering as she looked up into his once more. He reached out and pulled her arms out from where she had instinctively reached to cup her smarting genitals.

"Colour?" he asked, his voice hard and gaze cold.

"Green," she gasped out. "Absolutely green."

"Exactly," he said. "You want this. But you're going to need to earn it as you're not very good at it yet."

His words burned in her mind. She wasn't good enough yet. She was going to have to learn. She could do that. Yes, she could learn and be the very best at it.

"I can learn," she blurted out. Harry nodded at her.

"I'm counting on it. Tell me, if you are training an animal and it does something that you don't want it to do, do you reward or punish it?"

"You punish it," Hermione said, suddenly feeling very small.

"Precisely," he said. "So, what we're going to do is punish you for each thing you do wrong. One extra step to the punishment for each mistake. You are to keep track of how many steps we need to involve. Clear?"

"Yes," she whispered. Harry gave her a feral grin.

"How many steps are we up to now?"

Hermione panicked. What has she done wrong? She hadn't shown him all her piercings. That was one. She bent over when she was slapped and she moved her arms in. Was that one or two?

"Three," she said, deciding to go with the higher number for her own safety. If she guessed two and it was three, that would make four. Better be safe.

Harry's grin grew wider. "Good," he said. "Now, show me your last piercing. Lie on your back on the edge of the bed and hold your feet next to your head with your knees spread wide."

Hermione quickly lay down as instructed and lifted her legs, grasping the backs of her knees and pulling them down and out. She felt utterly exposed and she knew that her blush was definitely back in full force. She watched as Harry checked every part of her exposed regions. She felt him fingering her folds of flesh before playing with the semi-circle piercing that was inserted in her clit. He was sending sensations of pleasure shivering through her as he twisted the stainless steel jewellery, gently sliding it back and forth through her clit.

"Very sexy," he said. "Does this feel good or does it hurt? I can tell it's turning you on either way."

"It feels really good, Sir," she said automatically. Her eyes suddenly widened as she realised what she said. Harry chuckled as he watched her face.

"Sir? I think that's a marvellous idea," he said. "Another rule then, unless we are having specific romantic relationship time, you must always address me as 'Sir' when you speak. Understood?"

"Yes," she said.

Smack! The change in sensation from gentle pleasure to sudden pain shocked her. Harry had hit her sharply on the anus and was now glowering at her.

"I said, understood?" he growled. Her mind seemed to take an age to figure out what he was upset about.

"Yes, Sir," she said.

"That's better. What's the count now?"

"Four, Sir."

"Are you trying to keep the count down or are you actually trying to increase it because you like the idea of punishment?"

"I'm trying to keep it down, Sir," she said. How did he change from her nice Harry to a harsh master so fast?

"Good, because I don't intend to let you orgasm from it. In fact, another rule: you are not allowed to organs unless I give you permission. Times when we are in romantic partner time not included, obviously. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," she whimpered.

"Colour?"

"Green."

Smack! This time he hit her directly on the clit. "Green, Sir!" she called out as colour danced before her eyes.

"Count?"

"Five, Sir."

"Disappointing," he said. Hermione suddenly felt him sticking his fingers inside her vagina. "I'm beginning to think that what we're doing now, even the slaps I've used as reminders are nowhere near your limits. Would I be correct in that assessment?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me then," he continued as stuck more fingers inside her, stretching her hole uncomfortably. "You've known that you like pain for a little while now, judging by the clit piercing. What kind of situations do you put yourself in to give yourself pain? I'm sure you've come up with some interesting ways to combine magic and torturing yourself."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to look into his knowing gaze. Did Harry know Legilimency? Or did he simply know her that well? The last few months had been a series of experiments for her, discovering her limits as well as how to get there. Her collection of tools and toys, some created and enchanted by her, had grown enormously and was kept inside an enchanted box in her closet. So small that people wouldn't think it was anything but a jewellery box, but actually magically expanded to contain everything she had collected so far.

"I have, Sir," she whispered. "Lots of ways. I normally set something up so that it will happen out of my control whilst I'm tied up. Something like a candle dripping wax on me or pins being stuck into me. I haven't figured out how to safely enchant a flogger yet though. It's always too hard or too soft."

"Interesting," he said. She opened her eyes to see him looking pensive. "First though, is _scourgify_ safe to use to clean out an anus?"

Hermione's eyes widened dramatically. "Yes, Sir. It's just the more uncomfortable option but it works."

"It'll do for now," he said, pulling out his wand. Hermione felt Harry's spell scrub her skin raw and clean around her asshole. She let out a yelp as he stuck the end of his wand inside her puckered hole and cast again. It felt awful and Hermione thought she might be sick but managed to quell her stomach as Harry slipped his wand out again.

"Perhaps I'll learn a nicer spell if I see some dramatic improvement in behaviour," he said, slipping his fingers inside her vagina once. "But it would have to be a dramatic improvement. Maybe a week with no mistakes. Until then, when I want to use your asshole for anything, I expect it to be immaculate. If I find it otherwise I'll just use _scourgify_ and you will be punished severely. Understood?"

As Harry asked his question, he punctuated it by forcing his forefinger inside her asshole. The shock made Hermione gasp and close her eyes before letting out a slight moan. It didn't actually hurt, she realised momentarily, as Harry had lubricated his fingers with her own fluids. But it was enough to surprise her. The swishing sound a moment later, followed by a sharp pain in her right breast definitely did hurt though. Her eyes flew open to see Harry with his hand raised, wand in it, over her left breast. He raised an eyebrow questioningly but her mind drew a blank. The wand dropped and struck her left nipple harshly, eliciting a hiss from her.

"I do believe I asked you a question, whore," he said sharply. He quickly pulled his finger from her asshole and raised his wand once more, this time over her clit. "What was it?"

Hermione trembled. She couldn't remember! She was so distracted by his playing with her asshole that she had... Her asshole! He'd asked her to keep it clean or he'd clean it again.

"I... Aaagh!" she screamed as her clit felt like it was on fire. "I understand, Sir. I understand."

She broke into sobs and clutched her legs tightly. The fire in her clit subsided and she managed to calm herself. She stopped sobbing and started to draw in deep, ragged breaths. Harry was standing watching her calmly with no expression on his face. However, from her years of knowing him, she could read the concern in his eyes. She gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him.

"Colour?"

"Green, Sir," she replied. "It was yellow though, for a moment."

"I thought so," he said slowly. "Next time it gets to a change in colour, I expect you to call it out immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now I believe you have something to tell me still."

"I understand to keep my asshole cleaned out, Sir."

"Mistake count?"

"Eight, Sir," she said. Harry was already surprising her with how much he understood her desire for pain and humiliation. She wondered what he would do for her punishment that would involve eight steps. She suddenly realised that she was afraid to know the answer. The fact that he still cared for her and was constantly checking her limits weren't being breached was the only thing that was stopping her from panicking. She was interrupted from her thoughts by Harry speaking once more.

"Where are all your tools you use when hurting yourself?" he asked.

"In my closet in a small, metal jewellery box, Sir."

"Expansion charms?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, a tone of pride in her voice. Harry nodded before pulling his wand out again. She felt her wrists get lashed to her knees as ropes appeared. A small string floated up to the ceiling and one end stuck there. The other end floated down to her pussy. Harry slapped her butt firmly.

"Higher," he said. She tightened her muscles, lifting her asshole as high as she could. Harry quickly attached the piece of string to her clit piercing and a sinking sensation formed in her stomach. Two more pieces of string formed, ends dangling over her breasts and she quickly bent as tightly as she could so that her breasts were raised as much as possible.

"Good girl," Harry said as he tied her nipple piercings too. He touched his wand to all the strings and they pulled tight. He adjusted them slightly so that they weren't painfully taut. "I assume you know what to do here. Have you done this before?"

"Yes, Sir. Several times."

"Of course you have, you whore," Harry said. "Now, I'll be back soon."

With that, he was gone. Hermione concentrated on keeping her body from shaking. It felt like an age passed and she was slowly unable to keep her ass so high. The line began to tug on her clit painfully. She couldn't bear it and lent back, stretching her nipples but easing her clit. Back and forth she adjusted as the pains grew too great, gritting her teeth the whole while.

Harry reappeared in her vision, carrying her special box. "Looks like your having fun," he commented. "Now, let's see what's in here."

Her eyes bulged as Harry ignored her plight, pulling items out of the box instead. She kept readjusting as Harry oohed and aahed dramatically. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out as her piercings throbbed painfully.

"Now," Harry said, appearing between her legs. He tapped the pieces of string with his wand, vanishing them. She involuntarily let out a sob of relief as she let her muscles release, falling back into the bed. "We've got some fun things here that I believe will help us with your training and especially with your punishment later. Now, I want you on all fours, ass towards me."

The ropes holding her wrists to her knees vanished and she quickly twisted to get into position. She hoped she was fast enough as she froze in place on all fours. She didn't know if she could handle knowing that she had earned a worse punishment as she was still afraid of what was to come so far. She felt his hands pulling her legs further apart and ass higher so that she was no longer resting on her knees, fully exposing her asshole and pussy.

"Always assume I want you in a position most convenient for me, not you," he instructed. "A lesson for the future, but no mistake for now."

"Yes, Sir," she said. "Thank you!"

She heard Harry jingling something metal behind her and she turned to see what he was doing. A sharp slap to her butt cheek quickly made her look forwards again.

"Eyes front," he said. "Now, let me know where this sits on a scale of one to ten with one being mildly uncomfortable and ten being excruciatingly painful."

As he said that, she felt him grab one of her inner pussy lips and something latched on, pulling down steadily as soon as Harry let go.

"One, Sir," she said as the feeling settled into a weird, but not painful, sensation. She felt him play with whatever he'd attached and suddenly a heavier weight pulled down, causing what was latched on to bite into her lip harder. "Three, Sir."

"Perfect," Harry said and quickly attached another one to her other side. She could feel the weights that were hanging knocking together and guessed that Harry was attaching small weights to some of her gentler, enchanted clamps that she kept. The enchantments were healing spells imbued into the clamp to prevent any damage to the flesh being clamped. "How's that?"

"Three, Sir."

The next clamp surprised her as it bit into her clit gently. The weight attached to this wasn't as heavy, but she was grateful for the fact as her clit was extremely sensitive from the last torture inflicted on it.

"Three, Sir," she said as soon as Harry stopped adjusting the metal bits. She was surprised by him gently inserting two fingers inside her pussy and finger-fucking her for a moment.

"See what happens when you learn, my little slut?" he said. "You're enjoying yourself now, aren't you."

"Oh, yes, Sir," she said, letting out a moan. The sensation stopped suddenly and she heard Harry moving bits of chain. His hands were suddenly at her breasts and she felt him attaching something to the rings through her nipples. A sudden, sharp tug occurred when he let go of what he was attaching and she felt a weight settle between her breasts, stretching her nipples down. "Two, Sir."

Harry played with the weight and more was added when it dropped down again. This time she could feel the burn setting into her overly sensitive nipples. "Three, Sir."

"Good, now get off the bed and face me," he said. She moved quickly, setting all the hanging weights swinging. She saw that she had a thin chain attached between her nipples with a couple of lead weights hanging on it. Her pussy had three soft-tipped clover clamps attached, each with its own weight as well. They all burned, especially the one attached to her clit, but she didn't dare slow down, quickly presenting herself to Harry with her hands clasped behind her back and legs spread slightly. Harry reached down gently stroked her burning clit, giving her a smile.

"Good girl," he said. "You're learning. Perhaps you can finish the day with no extra punishments. For now though, no cumming. Clear?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, trying to not reveal how much pleasure his fingers were giving her. Harry stopped his ministrations and the pushed her to her knees, leaving her to face the bulging crotch of his shorts.

"Now, I'm going to see if you are able to give me pleasure or whether this will simply be a chore," he said. "For what I have planned next, I need my cock lubricated. Go."

She froze for a moment before quickly pulling down his shorts and briefs. His cock sprang up, pointing directly at her face, the end glistening with pre-cum. She gently cupped his balls and pointed his shaft down to her waiting mouth. She took the warm, pink head of cock into her mouth, slowly sucking on it. She started licking it eagerly as she felt him thrusting into her mouth. His cock filled her mouth and she slowly tried to guide it into her throat to fit it all in. Her freedom was suddenly taken from her and Harry's hands suddenly grabbed her head and he thrust himself fully into her throat. She fought her gag reflex as Harry pumped in and out quickly.

Suddenly his cock pulled out and she could breathe properly again. Her mouth was drooling heavily, saliva joining tears and snot on her face. She found she didn't care though, concentrating only on whether she did well enough.

"Acceptable, but needs work," he said. "Was that your first time?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, internally relieved at the assessment.

"Then a commendable first effort. Perhaps this will be a bit of fun for me too. Now, stand up and bend over so your hands are on the bed."

Hermione rushed to complete his order, weights swinging and pulling at her sensitive bits. As soon as she was touching the bed with her legs apart, she felt the tip of his cock at her pussy entrance. She involuntarily leant back, trying to push herself onto it. Harry's hand stopped her, pushing her forward. She flushed, hoping she wouldn't get punished for her eagerness.

"I see you want something, is that right?" Harry said, chuckling. She felt like she was blushing down to her breasts.

"Yes, Sir," she said. "Sorry, Sir."

"And what is it that you want? Be explicit."

"I want my cunt fucked raw, Sir. I want your cock in it."

"And, after all your mistakes today, do you think that would be an acceptable part of your training? To reward such sloppy behaviour?"

Hermione's eyes bulged. He wasn't going to fuck her? But she wanted it, so badly! "No, Sir," she whispered, head hanging in shame.

"That's right," he said. "And do you think your pleasure is of any concern to me? Should I be clearer about what you are?"

"No, Sir. I'm your property, Sir."

"Exactly. I make decisions for you and, in exchange, get to use your body how I see fit. The fact that you enjoy being tortured is inconsequential as I'm just going to be training you to please me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, I'm feeling generous, so I'll give you a choice. Keep in mind that you aren't allowed to cum. Do you want something in your pussy?"

She paused. She knew she would regret both answers. She desperately wanted her pussy used but she knew that Harry wasn't going to take her pleasure into consideration. Her answer shamed her still, but she couldn't ignore the need she felt or the trail of her pussy juices leaking down her leg.

"Yes, Sir," she whispered. Harry chuckled as though he sensed her shame.

"Well, I saw some lovely toys that I believe you're acquainted with. Let's give you what you want."

She heard Harry rustling through objects, humming to himself. She tried to remember everything she had in there. Dildos aplenty in all sorts of shapes and sizes. Those she wasn't concerned about. There was a spiked brush, a serrated dildo and several spiky balls that would likely catch his attention. Hopefully he wouldn't notice her enchanted dildo set. Those weren't all pleasurable.

"Don't worry, I won't be long," Harry said. She heard a series of sounds that she couldn't place before something cold was pressed inside her pussy. Once it was in, Hermione realised that it was just a regular dildo, albeit one of her larger ones.

'It's not too bad,' she thought, feeling Harry start to thrust it in and out.

"Remember, no cumming," Harry said as he continued to ram the dildo in and out with more speed. It felt a bit rough than normal, or maybe that was just her imagination. The weird feeling that was suddenly spreading through her pussy definitely wasn't her imagination though. Whatever was happening, it was starting to feel like her pussy was on fire and she was resisting the urge to move from the position she was put in.

"In case you're wondering," Harry said, a pool of fear forming in her stomach with his words, "I lubricated this for you in your mild chilli oil to make sure you could really feel what was in your cunt. I figured that was why it was among your lubricants. Now, enough of that, I've got other plans."

Harry's words beyond 'chilli oil' barely registered with her. It was as if her body needed to know what was happening to register the sensation properly. She whimpered softly as the burning sensation grew in intensity. The dildo wasn't being moved anymore but she could feel every point that it was touching. Harry squirted some gel on her asshole and started fucking it with his finger, quickly joined by another. A slap to her pussy slammed the dildo further inside and made the weights jiggle painfully. She suddenly realised that she was getting close to cumming from the culmination of the sensations and quickly shoved that feeling down, trying to focus on the pain instead.

Harry pulled his fingers out of her asshole and she suddenly felt his cock pressing up against it. He slid inside slowly before starting to build up a rhythm, periodically slapping her ass cheeks. Hermione could feel the tears streaming down her face as she concentrated on keeping the build-up of pressure inside her. The fire in her vagina had spread all over her pussy and also onto her clit as her juices continued to leak everywhere. With Harry fucking her asshole adding to the sensations, she could feel it all overwhelming her.

"Sir, I'm going to cum," she said, sobs starting to pour out with her declaration. "I don't think I can stop it anymore."

"If you cum, you slut, then you're going to add three steps to your punishment," Harry threatened. "One of those steps will be a fresh application of the chilli oil to all your sensitive areas. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir," she wailed, face scrunched up tightly. Harry pushed into her asshole forcefully with each stroke, jiggling all the weights attached to her. The sensation in her clit grew to overwhelming proportions and she felt her willpower drain away. She came, juices flowing around the dildo, and fell forward on her face. She heard screaming and realised it was her voice crying out. She couldn't stop the waves of ecstasy flowing through her as Harry held her up by her hips, cock still in her tightly clenched asshole. She felt him cumming inside her before pulling out with a wet sucking noise. He dropped her hips and she fell down the end of the bed and collapsed on the floor.

For the next few minutes, Hermione didn't really register what was happening around her as she slipped into a comatose state. She felt utterly used and it felt so good. She knew why it felt good, she'd read enough books on the mental aspect of it all this past few months to know that it was all an excuse for her to let go and be herself without worrying about her perfectionism. Having someone do this to her, however, was far better than she imagined. The load off her shoulders was gone and she was just enjoying letting go.

She groggily came to and started to feel the pressure of the clamps that were still attached to her. The chilli oil was no longer burning, just a tingling feeling remaining everywhere it had touched. She watched Harry, now fully dressed again, moving items around on the bed, seeming to ignore her. He was laying out all the items from her box, filling his queen-sized bed. They were all put into categories and she slowly stood up to look at them. The dildo in her was slowly sliding out and she pushed it back in gently, careful not to jiggle the clamps any more than she had to. Her asshole had a trail of cum leaking from it, but she didn't dare clean herself up without Harry's permission.

The items on the bed intrigued her as she couldn't make sense of the categories. One was obvious, lubricants. She had some regular lubricants as well as some with different effects, the chilli oil being her most extreme example. The other categories were all a mix of items; floggers, whips, clamps, sounds, butt plugs, stinging wands, enchanted clamps that also inserted pins, a rod that grew spikes, and so many more items. Hermione knelt by the bed, legs spread wide and hands behind her back, training her eyes on the floor, waiting for Harry to finish his task.

"You realise it's time for your punishment now, slave?" Harry asked, finally stopping moving. Hermione kept her eyes trained on his feet.

"Yes, Sir."

"What's the count for the steps in your punishment?"

"Eleven, Sir. One of those being the chilli oil."

"Good girl. Now, we're going to have a few of those steps decided at random," Harry said. "Stand up and face the bed, legs spread."

Hermione did so quickly, hands clasped behind her back. Harry quickly unclipped the clamps from her pussy, clit and tits, making her flinch as the blood rushed into the crushed areas. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out with the pain that rushed through her. Harry's fingers rubbed her tender regions, caressing her clit most of all.

"Thank you, Sir," she said, looking him in the eye and giving him a bright smile. "I'm ready for my punishment, Sir."

"Well, step one will be the chilli oil," Harry said, putting it to the side. "Now, am I correct in assuming there's a way to unshrink these stocks? They're not just a model, are they?"

"They're real, Sir," she said. "You'll have to tap them twice with your wand. There's a spreader bar in there too for the ankles. It pops out of the stocks when you unshrink it."

"Well, they'll be step two," Harry said, putting the miniature version of the wooden stocks next to the chilli oil. "Step three will be something shoved inside your asshole. We'll choose that from this selection. Now, roll these dice to see what you get."

Hermione took the pair of proffered dice and rolled them next to the selection of instruments Harry had pointed to. They landed with a five and a three and Harry picked up a dildo from her enchanted set.

"Now, what does this do?" he asked, inspecting it carefully.

"It periodically freezes without actually giving freeze-burn, Sir," she said. "A mix of freezing and healing enchantments."

"Interesting. Your own work?"

"No, Sir. I am trying to copy it though. I haven't managed it yet."

"Ok, well it's going in your asshole," said Harry, giving her an evil grin which made her shiver with delight. "Next, your cunt. Roll again."

She rolled an eleven next to the pile he pointed at. Harry pulled out an extra-large dildo. "Pretty standard, but I guess that's the luck of the dice. Roll again for your clit."

She rolled a six next to the next selection and her heart froze when he pulled out one of her piercing clamps. "I don't think I could handle that on my clit, Sir," she whispered, hoping he would relent.

"Why? What's so special about this one?" Harry asked, inspecting at the innocuous looking clamp. It was rubber tipped, showing no sign that a sharp pin would stick through it magically. Hermione explained its function and Harry's eyebrows raised dramatically. "Ok, I understand now. I need you to warn me about any item that has a hidden function if we choose it, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," she said, relieved it wouldn't be on her clit.

"Now, it's going to have to go somewhere," Harry said, smirking at her horrified expression. "Where have you used it before?"

"On my pussy lips, Sir," she whispered. It had hurt like hell as she put both of them on her lips then tied herself up. She had cum so hard and long from that scenario.

"And is there any reason to not do it there again?"

"No, Sir. Nothing dangerous about it."

"Then we'll put it on your right lip for today," Harry said, adding it to their selection. "Re-roll for your clit."

She rolled a nine which gave her a stinging wand. "Now, I know what this does as I picked up the wrong end," Harry said, grimacing. "Clit safe?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, roll again for your left pussy lip." An alligator clamp joined the pile for her left lip. The next series of rolls brought a screw clamp for her left nipple; a wooden paddle for her right breast; a cloth gag and blindfold set for her face and a candle to drip wax on her backside.

"Eleven steps," Harry said. "Now, I'm going to have trouble with spanking your breast and applying the wax at the same time. I know we said we wouldn't do any of this in front of others, but does Kreacher count?"

"He's already seen me like this, Sir," she said, face scarlet.

"He has? How so?"

"He was always my safety net, Sir," she said. "If I didn't give him a counter order in time, he would appear at the set time and free me from what punishment I set."

"I see," Harry said, smirking at her. "And how many times was this for?"

"Twice, Sir."

"So, he already knows. And how do you feel about me using him in my using you?"

"I have no problem with it, Sir," she said. "It will actually be exciting as I think he would like the opportunity to torture a mudblood and I think he could be even more vicious than you are."

"And you're ok with more vicious?" Harry asked. "I doubt Kreacher will hold back, though I will explain to him your limits and safety stops. Ok?"

"I'm ok with it, Sir," Hermione said after a moment's consideration. Harry called Kreacher who popped into the room, eyes suddenly widening when he saw what was happening.

"Kreacher, Mistress and I have decided on a different kind of relationship," Harry said. "She is now my property and must follow my orders. I've been told you've help her out before, but now I want to know if you will help out with some of her punishments. Are you ok with that?"

Kreacher nodded his head frantically, "Master Half-Blood wants me to help with torturing his mudblood? Kreacher is more than happy to help with punishing her filthy blood. Kreacher knows how to use many different pain tools."

"I'm glad you're willing to help," Harry said, worry at the elf's eagerness showing on his face. "We're going to set her up in a tortured position and I will need you to use a tool whilst I use another. Now, she does have limits and if she ever says "Red" or snaps her fingers three times then you are to stop whatever you are doing and set her free immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, master," Kreacher said, wringing his hands and dancing from foot to foot happily. "How can Kreacher help?"

"Well, Kreacher, Hermione will be tied up in the stocks and we're going to use this pile of equipment to torture her. Now, we're going to set the stocks up rather low so when her head and hands are in them, her backside and pussy are pointing up. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, yes, yes," said Kreacher, grabbing the miniature stocks and putting them on the floor. Harry tapped them twice and they expanded. Kreacher seemed to be in a world of delight as he adjusted the heights and angles, using his magic to set it up so that when Hermione put her neck in, she would be bent at a forty-five degree angle. He set the spreader bar with its ankle holder back a little way and then gestured at Hermione. "In goes the mudblood now, yes?"

"That's right, Kreacher," Harry said. "Why do you put her in and fasten her? If she doesn't move fast enough, use this on her, especially around here."

Harry handed Kreacher a stinging wand who immediately hit Hermione with it where Harry pointed, right on her pussy lips. Hermione yelped, not expecting the sting and quickly followed Kreacher's directions to lock herself in the stocks. Soon she could only see the carpet and her hands as the wooden boards locked her neck and hands in place. She felt the ankle clasps pull her legs apart, presenting her asshole and pussy to her torturers.

"Alright, Kreacher," Harry said. "I'm just going to apply this then I want you to carefully slide this in her anus and clasp this on her left nipple before putting on her blindfold and gag. Now, with this clamp, we don't want to cause permanent damage, only temporary pain. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher said eagerly. "Master doesn't want to damage his property. No. Master just wants it to squeal."

"That's right," Harry said. "Now, you can tell if you are doing things right by putting your finger here and seeing if it's moist. If it is, keep going unless she says to stop by saying 'Red' or clicking her fingers thrice. Remember, there will never, ever be an excuse for you to say you didn't hear or notice her telling you to stop. If you ever do that, you will be given clothes. Check with her every now and then by asking for a colour. If she says 'Green', keep going as much as you want. If she says "Yellow", keep going carefully, but don't do anything extra. If she says "Red", free her and help her with whatever she asks for. Am I completely clear?"

"Yes, Master. Of course, Master. Kreacher is confused though. Why is Master being nice and being mean to his mudblood?"

"Kreacher, do you like helping out and doing chores?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, Hermione enjoys doing things for me too. Thought what she does enjoy is hurting herself. I'm teaching her how to be a better slave and so that's why she's being punished. This punishment is to train her, not to break her. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master. You is turning her into a house elf?"

"Basically," Harry said with a chuckle. "But in a different way. That's why we are only torturing some parts of her body. The parts that will teach her what to enjoy. Are you ready to start now?"

Hermione didn't hear Kreacher's answer but felt it when a screw clamp was carefully attached to her left nipple. She yelped and was rewarded with the stinging wand hitting her clit, followed by Kreacher inserting a finger in her wet pussy.

"It's working, Master," Kreacher said. Hermione's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but part of her felt like it was releasing in tension as she didn't have to pretend to not enjoy it. Harry started applying the chilli oil, sticking his fingers into her holes to apply it fully. Kreacher put on the gag and blindfold, grinning evilly as he stood in front of her face. She felt the chilli oil start to burn her asshole, followed by her pussy and clit and then her nipples. The enchanted dildo slid into her anus, burning from the chilli oil. The icy feel was actually soothing after the chilli before it became a burn of its own. An alligator clamp attached to her left inner labia and she shivered with anticipation as she knew what was coming for the other one. She felt the rubber clasp it and slowly tighten before the sudden pain of the pin going straight through her lip. Once it was firmly attached, it wasn't as painful and she found herself wishing there were more to follow. The large dildo slid into her pussy, pleasantly filling her and stretching her hole. She starting to sink into a contented state, allowing the pain to change to pleasure in her brain.

A sharp slap to her left breast brought her out of the semi-comfortable place she was slipping into. It was quickly followed by a sting on her clit. The pattern of one then the other quickly established, making her body spasm as each shock hit. She could hear Kreacher running back and forth and could only imagine how excited he was at being able to do this to her. However well her relationship with him was, she knew that at some level she was still a mudblood to him and this would only enforce that. That thought didn't bother her, she realised. In the end, she wanted to be a slave who was looked after by a loving master, and Kreacher would love her in his own way too. She'd be interested to see how tea and biscuits would now be with the elf, especially as she would now be naked for it.

A sudden splash of hot wax on her backside told her where Harry was and snapped her out of the comatose state she was slipping into once more. Harry seemed intent on keeping her from reaching that state as he didn't restrict himself to just her backside. He would occasionally drip it on her back and over her sensitive regions as well. The area between her anus and her clit was streaked with the wax and Harry also seemed to be splashing it onto the sides of her tits. Whenever she was starting to drop into her comfortable state again, she would either feel the wax start in a new area or she would hear a murmur followed by the stinging wand being held on her clit for a long period. At one stage Kreacher switched where he was using his torture tools, carefully hitting her clit with the paddle and stinging her nipple.

After what seemed like an age, the splashing wax and striking stopped. Hermione felt the gag and blindfold slip off and she blinked at the bright light. Harry was sitting in front of her, watching her face.

"Colour?"

"Green, Sir," she said, unable to keep a stupid smile off her face. "Very green!"

"Well, I'm giving you a choice, do you want us to inflict pain to make you cum or are you ready to call the session to an end? You've done well with the punishment and I have no doubt you'll have learned from today's session. So, the choice is yours: pain until you cum or end session?"

"The pain, please, Sir?" she whispered. "Could I ask for a particular pain?"

"What is it?"

"Could you hold the stinging wand on my until I cum, Sir?" she asked quickly. This was her fantasy, one she had never been able to do to herself, always ending up masturbating to completion first or only getting halfway through. She looked imploringly at Harry as she asked, seeing the doubt flicker across his face.

"Are you sure? I know that would be very painful and surely will do some damage?" he asked, worry in his eyes.

"Please, Sir," she whispered. "You can cast a healing spell on my clit afterwards if it needs it. And you can get Kreacher to do it if it would be too hard for you."

"No, I'll do it," he said, his face setting into his master persona once more. "Though the healing spell will be happening afterwards. If you need to, you must remember to click out, understood?"

"Yes, Sir," she said. Harry replaced the blindfold and gag, leaving her in a world of dark. She was trembling with nerves, she realised. The waiting and excitement combined was affecting her on an incredible level and she nearly came when she felt Harry hold her clit. The stinging sensation started suddenly in her clit and she felt Harry also start thrusting the dildos in and out of her orifices. The pain made her scream into her gag but she could feel the overwhelming pleasure at the sensation become more prominent. She came in a tidal burst, her whole body shuddering. It flowed through her over and over in waves as the dildos kept going and the wand staying on her clit. She definitely slipped into the comatose state this time, nothing able to prevent her from sitting in that blissful peace.

She felt her body being handled and released from the bindings. A calming sensation in her clit followed by her other sensitive regions. She was slightly conscious as she was lowered into a warm tub next to Harry, held securely as he gently scrubbed her down. Warm, drying charms flowed over her skin and she was then wrapped in a dressing gown before tucked into Harry's bed. After a little while, she seemed to wake and turned to face Harry who was holding her from behind.

"Thank you, Sir," she whispered, smiling contentedly. "I've never had as good a time as that ever before."

"You're very welcome," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "And it's Harry for now. In the morning it will be Sir once more, but we're going to have some relationship time now and talk about things."

"Ok, Harry," she said, leaning up and kissing him firmly. "That means I can do what I want for now, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does," he said, smiling as she continued to kiss him. He leaned back as she crawled up him, parting her dressing gown to reveal her naked body.

"Then I want to have some intimate sex with my boyfriend and make him feel very, very content after him being so wonderful to me. Is that ok?"

"Definitely," he whispered back. She quickly got him out of his t-shirt and shorts, revealing his hard cock. She knelt beside it, taking it gently in her hands. She slowly licked it from base to tip, sucking on the end for a moment before letting it slip out of her lips. She then dropped down to his balls, kissing and sucking on them gently. She felt Harry's hand grabbing at her arse and she turned it to him, straddling him to focus on his cock whilst he played with the rest of her. She took his cock in her mouth once more, slowly sliding down it to take it all inside. Harry's fingers were fucking both her holes as she did so and she started to fall into rhythm with them, sucking on his cock head and letting it slide in and out. A couple of minutes in she felt his cum spurt into her mouth, leaving its salty flavour behind as she continued to suck and swallow. Harry had frozen with nearly all of his fingers on his right hand inside her cunt, his thumb being the only digit not jammed inside. She let go of his cock and turned around, letting his hands slide out of her. She gave him a happy grin and he laughed.

"Fun?" she asked, crawling back up to his face.

"Oh, yes," he said, pulling her into a kiss. "You're very good at that."

"Don't tell me too much," she teased. "Or I might remind you when you're my master too. Though, you did seem to enjoy playing with me also."

"What can I say, you have a very nice pussy," Harry said. "One that I intend on getting to know very well."

"Well, as I'm sure you'll be hard again soon, I plan on letting you get more acquainted with it before we go to sleep," she said, smiling at the look of happiness on his face. "You've been amazing to me today and so I feel that I should let you know how happy I am with you."

"You liked it all?" asked Harry, a flash of uncertainty going across his face. "I mean, that was my first time trying to do that kind of thing and I was really just winging it."

"Well, you did so good and I felt so comfortable and yet used wonderfully the whole time," she said, stroking his face gently. Harry stared at her lovingly and she kissed him gently.

"So, I passed the test?" Harry asked. "I am a sufficient torturer and humiliator?"

"Oh definitely," she said. "And definitely use Kreacher on me. He doesn't have any limits and treats me totally like an object. I'm sure he would be a very creative task master and have very good ideas for punishments."

"Ok, well I think you may expect to find him watching you complete tasks and making your cunt remain in as much pain as possible throughout the week," Harry said, smiling at her. Hermione shuddered with happiness, imagining the sadistic little creature finding ways to hurt her. "We may even have to stock up on some first aid supplies just in case he goes too far."

"Please fuck me, Harry," she whispered. Harry responded eagerly, attacking her lips with his own as he pushed her onto her back. She whimpered with pleasure as he smacked his hand against her pussy. He lined up his cock and slipped inside her, starting to fuck her aggressive whilst grabbing her tits in his hands.

"Do you need more pain to cum?" he asked as he continued to slam inside her. She shook her head quickly.

"No," she gasped out. "I don't need it, I just enjoy it. And, for now, I just want you."

Harry growled at her before kissing her deeply once more. His cock was slamming into her soft folds over and over and she soon felt herself starting to cum. Harry seemed to ignore her cries and kept pistoning in and out of her dripping cunt. Her screams grew louder as the orgasm started to wash over her fully with the continual pounding on her clit. As she started to quieten down, Harry suddenly pulled out and flipped her over. He pushed his cock up against her asshole before sliding it inside. He quickly built up a rhythm from behind her and she started to feel herself slipping into a comatose state once more.

She only remembered little bits of what happened as she came to consciousness once more. She knew that she had felt Harry cumming in her ass as she had orgasmed several times; but, for most of what had happened, her memory felt like it was in pieces. She tried to turn but was trapped in a cocoon. She felt movement around her and suddenly she was free again. She realised that she was wrapped in her robe with Harry holding her tightly, pulled up against his chest.

"You're awake again," Harry said, smiling gently at her as he wiped the hair out of her face. She felt sluggish and Harry laughed at her. "Perhaps not quite yet."

"I think I remember having another orgasm," she said, her face scrunched up as she tried to remember clearly.

"You definitely did, several times," Harry said, his chuckle reverberating through his chest which she was still leaning on. "I'm glad our walls have silencing charms in-built. Otherwise the whole shire would have known what we were doing here."

Hermione blushed deeply and snuggled deeper into his chest. "I guess I can say that I like just normal sex too?" she said. "I definitely enjoy being your girlfriend as well as your slave. I don't think a slave would get this kind of treatment."

"No, they wouldn't," Harry said. "This is reserved for my beautiful girl. Now, I'm really tired and would love to fall asleep. How about we have another set boyfriend-girlfriend time tomorrow to work out what we are wanting to do for our near future?"

"That sounds wonderful," said Hermione. She untucked herself from her robe, pressing her naked body up against Harry's. "I just want to snuggle and fall asleep now. Is that ok?"

"Yes, Beautiful, it is."

**A.N. ****I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know if you did. I have a Harry/Fleur series of one-shots that I am working on as well as a more adventurous Harry-at-Hogwarts story that involves him being a part of a trio. Those stories will be coming soon. :-)**

**As stated before, if you have any suggestions, comments, constructive criticism or requests, please leave a comment! :-)**


End file.
